You Belong With Me
by The Atlantean
Summary: Lilly thinks Oliver belongs with her. Loliver oneshot songfic. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: **As much I would love to say I own Hannah Montana and Taylor Swift I sadly have to say I do not =(

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
__She's going off about something that you said  
__She doesn't get your humour like I do_

I was watching Oliver pace from side to side of his room on the phone to _girlfriend _Draina. She was yelling at him about the joke he told her and I last Saturday. I laughed but she didn't. Why didn't she? Because she found it annoying and now she's yelling at him. Poor Oliver.

I looked up in time to see Oliver get off the phone with her. He looked frustrated. I got out my marker pen and a pad and wrote on it 'You okay?". He responds with "Tired of Draina." I wrote back "Sorry." with an unhappy face. He just shrugs. I started to write "I love you." But he had already closed the curtains.

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
__And she'll never know your story like I do_

I was in my room, thinking all about me and Oliver (while jamming down to some music that of course she doesn't like). I don't get it. Why does Oliver go out with someone who doesn't understand him?

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

The answer: she was the cheerleading captain who wore high heels and I was just the supportive friend who sat in the bleachers with my worn out sneakers on. Every day I just wish Oliver would wake up and realise that I'm the one for him but that day will never come.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_

He doesn't realise that I'm the one for him. Oh well.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
__I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
__Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
_"_Hey isnt this easy?"_

I was walking home with him after school. We were just chilling and talking. He actually asked me if I wanted to go with him to that rugby game he was playing in and I said yes. We sat down on the nearest bench and started to talk about everything. Talking with him always seemed so easy. It was easy as breathing. But then _she _showed up in her new sports car. I could not help but feel jealously erupting in the pit of my stomach as Oliver bade me goodbye and hopped in. As if it was for my benefit, she kissed him full on. Ugh!

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
__I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
__You say you're find I know you better than that  
__Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Lately Olivers' been feeling a little down. I guess it had to do with the fight he and Draina had the other week. I hope he's okay. He keeps saying he is but I know he isn't. I still don't know why he is still with her. But I guess I just have to live with it.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

The next day in school Oliver comes up to me.

"Hey Lil, you coming to the big game tonight?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away!" I smiled and so did he.

"Awesome!"

Then he walks off and then makes out with that slut of a girlfriend.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me_

I still don't understand it. Why does he keep going back to her? I guess he doesn't know that I know everything about him. I just wish he would realise that I should be with him and not him with her.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
__All this time how could you not know that?  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_

I grabbed my old sweater and my bag and headed off to Olivers' rugby game. Most of it was pretty exciting.

"Come on Oliver!" I kept whispering.

Then with only a few minutes left of the game, Oliver had the ball and was heading down to the posts.

I stood up with my hands over my mouth.

"Come on Oliver!" I screamed at the top of lungs.

He was running, the clock was ticking and the fans were yelling. Suddenly Oliver got to the other end and scored the winning touch down.

I jumped up and down, waving my hands in pleasure. The team grabbed Oliver and hoisted him up on their shoulders. I couldn't help by then walked over to kiss his girlfriend but she was flirting with someone _else_! I couldn't believe my eyes. I could see them have a fight and Oliver just walked off.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
__I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
__I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

The car ride home was silent. Suddenly the radio comes on with Olivers' favourite song. See I know all his favourite songs and _she _didn't! How can you not know your boyfriends' favourite songs?

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me_

The next night I was in my room, on my bed with a stack of books and papers around me. I causally looked up to see Oliver in a tux. That's right, the ball is on tonight. Oliver gabbed his pad and I grabbed mine.

"You going tonight?" He wrote.

"No, studying." I responded.

"Wish you were!" He replied.

And with that he grabbed his jacket and left. What was that suppose to mean 'Wish you were'? I pushed aside some of my papers and found the paper with 'I love you' on it. Then I realised what I had to do.

I opened my closet and pulled out a beautiful white sparkling dress. I put it on and checked my make-up in the mirror and the headed off to the dance.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
__All this time how could you not know that?  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_

I walked into the dance room and noticed all eyes on me. I felt a little uncomfortable but when I saw him with a look of pure amazement on his face, I smiled. I walked over to him. He couldn't believe his eyes as he headed in my direction. Then his ex-girlfriend came over and tried to lure him back to her but he just pushed her away and came over to me.

I pulled out the note that I had written ages ago with the words 'I love you.' on them. Oliver reached inside his jacket and pulled out the exact same thing. I smiled and leaned in. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his ex-girlfriend looking furious and I was glad. Oliver was finally mine.

He leaned in as well and had the most amazing kiss.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
__You belong with me  
__You belong with me_

As we drew breath I said "You belong with me."

"I know I do." Oliver smiled and we kissed again.

**A/N: My fav song to my fav couple =) I hope u guys liked that, it's my first songfic so I hope it turned out alright. I've been wanting to do this for a long time LOL. So please leave your thoughts!**


End file.
